


里苏普罗/“你在想什么？”

by qiping



Category: jojo黄金之风
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 04:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiping/pseuds/qiping
Summary: 🚲





	里苏普罗/“你在想什么？”

普罗修特曾在暗杀小队所有人面前向里苏特宣战，称要是自己赢了，里苏特就滚下队长的位子，由自己来顶替。  
  
队员的神情他都有注意，莫不关己偷偷看戏的，想上来劝架却又不敢的，都被他收紧眼底。随即是面前这个男人的面部表情，竟然别无变化，这个冷漠的、可以操纵铁质的男人，一向都是这副脸色。  
  
“里苏特，”他说，“你该退出了。”  
  
  
事实上并不，当着所有人的面立下的赌约并未如期履行，反而是被里苏特轻描淡写地揭过。普罗修特自认为清楚，那个男人是觉得自己毫无胜算，才怜悯一般的，不与他做着幼稚的对决，说着同组的人应保持和平，于是就这么过去了。  
  
唯一来安慰他的那个人是贝西，虽然他看起来就是个脑子不太好使的小孩，整天缠着自己，还派不上什么用场，经常让他气不打一处来，但不得不说，有些时候他还是能让人舒心一些——至少比里苏特那混账要记得多，他时刻享受被人敬仰与当做榜样，有这么个人的存在，倒也还不错。

唯一美中不足的是他还要天天看见里苏特的脸，黑红色的眼睛让他无端觉得烦躁，每次仰头看他，都会毫不意外地对上他的视线。

“你看着我干什么。”  
“没什么。你有些不高兴？”  
普罗修特笑了一声：“何止。”  
  
但里苏特不是个喜好对别人想法刨根问底的人，尤其是对普罗修特，眼神淡得可以，而普罗修特就是厌恶他的这种态度，反观布加拉提小队，这位队长真是冷漠过了头。  
  
要不是你的替身能力。他想，就算没有你也可以。  
  
  
他的约战每次都已失败而告终，里苏特根本不会让他近身，对壮烈成仁的能力范围来说，要置里苏特于死地简直轻而易举，同样的，金属制品想要打败他，似乎更加易如反掌。

这对普罗修特来说，无疑是最大程度上的欺辱。

就连夜晚两人爬上床的时候他都还在想，里苏特这混账，明明拥有那么强的实力，怎么偏偏就是个缺少热情的傻子？

当然，时间长久以后，他也发现了里苏特缺少的并不是热情，这个身高一米九以上的高大男人只是有些木纳，与人相处是略缺一点人情味，除此之外一切都好，能力更不用说。虽然普罗修特不太想承认，但几次败给金属制品以后，他一开始的决心已经动摇了，他成日都想着该怎么样把这块冰融掉或是把它扔远，接着他又发现，暗杀小队需要这样的领袖。

“你在想事。”里苏特躺在他身边，手臂绕过来帮他解开扎在脑后的辫子。  
普罗修特把目光放在窗外，不走心地回应。  
“在想什么？”  
“一些不重要的事。”

普罗修特一向不爱主动和人说话，就连贝西也少获此殊荣，两人的性格方面正好相辅相成，普罗修特不爱好说，里苏特也不爱好听，他那一心只想着如何靠做任务造福全小队的脑子里基本已经没了其他东西的填装位置。

或许他应该问问我，问我更多的事，问问我在想什么。普罗修特想，就算不是以恋人的身份，以一个队长的身份就好，偶尔也应该问问他的队员们心里在想着什么。

里苏特耐心地解开了普罗修特的头发，随即又像个小孩一样安静下来，贪玩地用手指梳着他的头发，让那些被束缚了一整天的发丝被手指牵引着垂下来，他很少主动说话，因为不知道该说些什么。  
那边普罗修特还在懊恼，既生气里苏特的沉默，又生气自己的反应，什么时候可以坦诚一点就好，也许里苏特还一直觉得他不满意这个队长兼恋人，所以才处处小心，处处包容，这样反而会让关系更加僵硬。

男人的手指不比女人的柔软，柔韧性也赶不上，但五指屈起梳理他的头发的这个动作，却意外地赋予了这个男人以柔软的意味——不用眼睛看他也能感觉得到，这也许是里苏特可以想出的最温柔的方式了，他用手指绕起那些金色的发丝，再任其滑落——他会是一副什么样的表情？

普罗修特转过身看向他，发丝因头部辗转而脱手，里苏特还来不及表情管理，就被普罗修特捧住了脸。

“你也在想事。”普罗修特说。

这些想法本来就没什么好隐藏的。里苏特愣了愣，他没想到普罗修特会突然这样做，以至于之后的十几秒里他还没能反应过来。

普罗修特继续问他：“是什么事？”

那双黑红的瞳孔微微睁大，男人的嘴唇很干燥，有些地方翻起白皮，被他伸舌舔去，舌尖在嘴唇上滑了一圈。随后他开口道，嗓音干哑：“我们到底应该效忠于谁？”

这个问题不仅是里苏特在考虑，其实大家都会想，目前这样举步维艰的小队运营是否真的值得，不过里苏特作为队长，想的东西要比队员们都要多罢了。普罗修特对这个回答略有失望，他不敢相信这个男人在如此温柔地帮他梳头发的时候，脑子里竟然在想这些事。

“布加拉提小队谋反的事已经人尽皆知……如果组织真的覆灭了，你有什么打算？”  
里苏特想了想：“暗杀小队会解散。”  
“那之后呢？”

显然里苏特没有考虑过之后的事，对组织，他们自然已不如最初的忠心，重压之下他们首先考虑的当然也应该是自己的生存和安危才对；对他的队员，里苏特自然会考虑去留安排，不过应该不是现在。

“你喜欢西西里吗？”里苏特突然问。

普罗修特也愣了片刻。在遇上里苏特之前，他一直在意大利各地游荡，靠着一些小生意谋生，西西里他当然知道，是个风景漂亮的好地方，有些海峡处安静又迷人，他初次造访西西里的某处海湾的时候，还想过要在那里长期驻扎。

“还行，怎么了？”  
他看见里苏特的眼睛倏的一亮：“我想去西西里——等到组织彻底覆灭的那一天，我们可以在西西里的海边建造一栋小别墅，再租下一条船，干点出海捕鱼的生计。”  
“有足够的钱吗？”  
里苏特闻言一笑：“看来我们得稍微接点私活了，或许我可以去甜筒店里打工。”

他没想到里苏特真的有所打算，也没有想到里苏特心里想的一直是“平静的生活”，也没想到他把今后的生活里也算上了他，是“我们”而不是“我”，唯一不太周全的就是花钱这方面，不过不要紧，他们在意大利，除了暗杀任务以外当然也会有点别的事情做，一定不止一条路。

普罗修特突然产生了一种无法遏制的欲望，他开始心跳加速，血液奔流在细窄的血管里，透过皮肤传来鼓动的频率，他翻身而起，在里苏特没有防备的情况下压在了他的身上。“我会和你一起。”他说着，闭眼和他相拥接吻。

热情无声无息地爆发了，就在几秒钟前，本来和平且平淡的长夜被床的吱呀声打破，就像是满载酒液的红酒瓶突然落地破裂，红色酒液流了满地，浸润了炸开的碎玻璃渣，看起来狼狈又凌乱。然而一切都井然有序，就连这一抹混乱也是，毫无违和感地安处在这一方有序的空间之中，热辣地燃烧。

他的手指先感觉到男人的肌肉在发烫，手指挤开了他的身体，满含热情地将他打开，他一边急促地回吻，一边喘气，从身下生起的热流一股脑冲进了脑子里。他想起自己说出的那句“我会和你一起”，又觉得滑稽，就像是在教堂里举行盛大婚礼时，牧师询问他们：“你们会永远相爱吗？”而他只是迫切地想要拥抱自己的新婚对象，并不想持续着无聊的问话，于是不走程序直接扑上去，当着满教堂人的面大喊：“Yes，I do”

如果真是这样的场面出现，那就实在过于滑稽，因为牧师接下来一定会大发雷霆：“噢，普罗修特、里苏特，我以你们那轻率的名字发誓，破坏规矩的新婚一定不会得到神的祝福！”  
“我还是第一次听说牧师可以用别人的名字起誓，你这愚蠢的家伙，”他会这样说，对着头戴可笑头巾的牧师大喊，“只要我们是互相迷恋不就行了，完全不需要你，我们早已私定终身！”  
随后他将在教堂里大声朗诵但丁的长诗——“Amor ch'a null'amato perdona”，把那牧师气得七窍生烟，但是全教堂的人——除了那牧师以外，所有的人都从长椅上站起来为他们鼓起掌，带着羡艳和欣赏的赞扬声此起彼伏，他听到好几个熟悉的声音飘进耳边：“真了不起。”

是啊，多么了不起的恋情。他流了满身热汗，根本擦不去，身体里的水分还在不断地向外蒸发，荒唐的想法让他不免发笑，里苏特不知道他想了些什么，只是专心和他完成糅合，顺带亲吻他的身体的每一个角落，就像他外出旅游时会在海边的沙滩上留下独属自己的脚印那样，在那光裸的白皮肤上留下自己的唇印。

“你在想什么？”他问。

情事仍在继续，普罗修特摇晃不止，他奋力平衡身体，攀上里苏特宽厚的脊背。

“我在想你，Risotto，”他答，“我会和你在一起。”

End.


End file.
